Skype Clarity
by Doupi
Summary: Une conversation skype, la lumière sur leur passé. Si la folie s'était de croire que leur amour n'est pas une tragédie ?


AN: j'écoutais Clarity tout à l'heure et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire sur cette chanson. Comme ça fait un moment que je souhaitais écrire quelque chose de ce type mais sans avoir jamais eu LA petite chose, le petit déclic, je n'ai jamais pu. Je pense que c'est chose faite maintenant, je peux tourner la page.

Résumé : Une conversation skype, la lumière sur leur passé. Si la folie s'était de croire que leur amour n'est pas une tragédie ?

_« Cela a commencé comme une torture. Je te croisais tous les jours dans les couloirs, rayonnante, vibrante d'énergie. Tu illuminais ma journée et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Nous étions si différentes, cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Nous n'avions aucune chance … »_

Le passé me revint en pleine figure au fil de mon discours soigneusement préparé. J'avais repoussé mes sentiments et nous nous étions mariées chacune de notre côté. J'avais souri à son mariage, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Dans les toilettes, quelques minutes après le fameux oui qui la liait à lui, j'avais tenté d'arrêter mes larmes. Elle n'était pas pour moi, je le savais, nous le savions.

Nous nous étions éloignées, l'université avait fait son œuvre. Si on m'avait demandé à ce moment-là ce que je pensais de la vie, ma réponse aurait été tout simplement que la mienne ressemblait à une tragédie. J'avais trouvé l'amour à mon tour, pas le genre brûlant et étincelant mais le calme d'une petite rivière de plaine qui trace sa route paisiblement. Pas de heurt, de demi-tour, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Du moins, je le pensais. J'avais tellement réussi à me convaincre, tellement bien cru en mes mensonges, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'avais eu besoin d'un réveil glacé, de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. J'avais créé un désastre, une tragédie. J'allais en récolter les fruits au plus mauvais moment.

_« … mais notre amour n'est pas une tragédie. Le temps a fini par briser l'armure qui nous entourait et le passé est revenu me hanter. Seulement, c'est un fantôme que je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Tu n'étais pas à côté de moi pour m'empêcher de couler et de me noyer … » _

C'était encore arrivé aujourd'hui. Je me suis assise, choquée, en sortant de scène. J'étais sûre de moi, sûre de mon talent. Mais c'était encore arrivé. Une minuscule larme vint mourir au coin de mon œil. J'étais sûre que ça ne se passerait plus comme ça et pourtant ce fut comme elle l'avait prédit. Il était là, lui aussi. Toujours, encore, là. Mais quand je sentis sa main s'emparer de la mienne, sa voix douce et rassurante, me chuchotant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, je n'avais pas su me contenir. Ma peur ne m'en avait pas empêchée cette fois. Je m'étais levée d'un bond. Ma main s'était portée automatiquement à mon doigt et j'avais prononcé les mots qui me libéraient enfin.

— Je te quitte. Je veux un divorce.  
Il n'avait pas compris, il avait essayé de me retenir, de me faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne savais plus où mon cœur se trouvait et ni à qui il appartenait. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je m'étais enfuie, j'avais laissé les ruines d'une audition lamentablement ratée, d'un mariage qui prenait l'eau depuis le début de notre cohabitation. J'étais partie à la recherche de cet élément perdu, de ce petit plus qui me faisait réussir.

Plongeant dans l'inconnu, j'avais voyagé pendant deux mois avant de comprendre. Nous n'avions pas perdu le contact pendant ce laps de temps. Je l'avais surprise par le fait qu'elle était le seul élément stable dans ma vie, la seule personne qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Nous avions parlé, en long, en large. Elle m'avait redonné la force de partir, de m'éloigner pour vivre mon rêve. J'avais pris un nouvel avion, on se coachait via skype, s'encourageant. Je me souvins encore du jour où j'avais su, le jour où j'avais compris que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse. Il n'avait suffi que d'un regard échangé à travers les lentilles de caméras éloignées de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. J'avais su que nous étions destinées l'une pour l'autre. J'avais ouvert les yeux. Elle était la pièce que je souhaitais ne pas avoir besoin.

_« … Si l'on me demande aujourd'hui, je dirai que j'ai d'abord aimé une image de toi, celle que me renvoyait l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je ne pouvais pas te sentir, pas te toucher, seulement te regarder vivre. J'ai appris à apprécier chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière … »_

Je l'ai observée et je me suis sentie tomber un peu plus amoureuse à chaque seconde qui passa. De ce petit sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle tournait les pages, je ne retins que l'aspect espiègle. Ses yeux se concentraient sur sa lecture mais parfois, je la vis rire. Elle semblait si réelle, si loin de moi. Voyait-elle la tristesse dans mes yeux ?

Elle me distrayait de ma solitude, elle me fascinait. Savait-elle déjà tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi ? Je n'aurai pu vous répondre. Je m'efforçais à la fois de ne pas ressentir et d'effacer cette souffrance qu'elle éveillait à l'intérieur de mon cœur. J'étais fissurée, endommagée. Elle ne l'était pas encore. Pas encore assez.

La faim avait grandi, grandi. Elle l'avait remarqué mon changement de comportement. Elle était venue chez moi me reprocher mon manque de communication, inquiète pour ma santé. Elle avait tenté de me tirer vers le bonheur, de me faire rencontrer l'âme sœur. J'avais craqué, poussé de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne pouvais courir le risque. Nous savions toutes les deux ce que nous faisions. Elle était partie, elle avait pardonné.

Aujourd'hui, elle était à côté de moi. Si proche et si loin à la fois. C'était difficile vous savez, de trouver un amour comme ça. A 1000 kilomètres de moi et pourtant enfouie à l'intérieur de moi. Pas assez proche pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'était juste une torture, vous ne comprendriez pas. J'avais ce regard chaque fois que je pensais entendre sa voix. J'étais égoïste de croire que je souffrais dans mon coin quand nous n'attendions qu'un signe de l'autre pour nous briser. Il m'a fallu quatre mois après son divorce pour rassembler le courage nécessaire.

_  
« Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus te mentir, te regarder vivre si loin de moi. Rachel, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es la pièce qui me manque, celle que j'aurai préféré ne jamais connaitre. Tu es le souffle qui me maintient en vie, la fraicheur qui rend ma vie intéressante. Tu as fait d'une tragédie, une romance digne d'être vécue … »_

A 1000 kilomètres de moi, je la vois essuyer une larme du coin de la main. Elle veut parler mais je l'en empêche, continuant mon petit discours préparé, celui que j'ai répété toute la semaine. Ses yeux brillent sur l'écran mais peut-être n'est-ce que le reflet de son ordinateur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens apaisée, rassurée. J'ai fait le premier pas. Quand elle veut parler à son tour, je lis sa réponse dans la tension de ses épaules, je l'arrête d'une simple phrase.

— Laisse-moi prétendre pour un soir que je ne vis pas une tragédie. Laisse-moi croire qu'il me reste une chance, que je ne suis pas trop tard.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, retenant ses larmes, celles qui expriment ce qu'elle ne peut m'offrir pour le moment : le confort de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps, l'intensité de sa présence. L'amour n'a pas à être seulement physique. Je le vis déjà et nous ne sommes rien à la fois. Il y a ce désespoir au fond de moi qui souhaite simplement l'avoir à mes côtés. Parfois, je me demande, ce que je ferai, ce que nous ferions. On a cet avenir, vous savez, liées. Et pourtant, quand elle est loin, je ne peux entendre les respirations qu'elle prend, juste le son de sa voix. Je ne peux toucher son corps, juste croiser son regard.

Nous restons plusieurs heures ainsi, à vivre ce conte de fées à distance. Mais tout a une fin, même lorsqu'on la refuse, qu'on ne veut pas y croire. Elle pleure ouvertement maintenant. Sa voix tremble légèrement lorsqu'elle m'apprend la nouvelle :  
— Quinn … Je suis désolée … Finn m'a demandée de l'épouser à nouveau. J'ai dit oui.

La souffrance est trop grande, le rejet trop douloureux. Je me bats sans savoir pourquoi. Notre amour n'est qu'une folie, une utopie. Je coupe la communication, revenant dans cette réalité : lorsque la lumière s'éteint, que le monde réel reprend finalement ses droits, elle rejoint toujours d'autres bras que les miens. Loin de Skype, tout redevient clair, ma vie n'est qu'une tragédie. Je rejoins mon lit, ignorant les sonneries, les appels, les messages. De tout ce que je pourrai vouloir ce soir, j'aimerai juste m'endormir à côté d'elle pour une fois.


End file.
